On The Line
by WrdWriting
Summary: Alex Russo finds love out of hate / Mitchie Torres finds love out of a mistake. they both fall for brothers of a famous band , with ups and downs they are best friends till the te/Alex Mitchie/Shane
1. Old Friends and Old Mistakes Prt 1

On The Line

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 1 Check out Polyvore

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

Alex Russo POV

Well they call me Alex, Alexandria Maria Russo to be exact . I'm just a normal 17 year old girl with an very exciting life . I live in New York, New York other known as the Big Apple. You see my family owns a Substation called Waverly Substation located in Waverly place in New York City. I'm what you call the bad child and rarely good child at times. I love to cause mischief, I guess you can say I have a magical gift for that. I am very smart, next year I plan on going to NYU . So yeah hopefully I'll get in. So, now I'm talking with Harper one of my best friend's about my cousin Mitchie moving here for Senior Year.

No POV

" Well I want her to come and all but I wonder if she is the same Mitch I was best friends with when we were young" Alex said worriedly .

' Hopefully she is; so are we are still getting the apartment this year right ?''Harper asked

"Of course and hopefully if Mitchie is my same old Mitchie and she would be joining us."

" Great' Harper said enthusiastically .

When Mitchie Arrives

At the Airport

Mitchie Torres POV

Well I really don't know why we left Wisconsin but ,I am so happy we did . I am sick and tired of the stinky cheese and the kids there. You see I didn't have many friends in my high school . They were all mean an stuck up. I had rain in to a lot of problems there and made big mistakes I now regret. What my parents or anyone knew is that I have a big secret that is just waiting to come out ?

Well it 's great to be back in New York. I had already applied for NYU and am so happy to see my cousins again . I have three cousins Justin , the geek/ Max the person who doesn't know much, and Alex my crazy best friend when we were young. I hope she is the same Alex cause then that would really suck. My Mom owns a catering business it is both elegant and regular .My dad use to own a hardware shop now he works for Home Depot as one of it CEO's so he makes a lot of money .Two reasons we moved to New York was to open my moms catering business to more richer costumers and my for dad to get to work easier.

No POV

'Honey our apartment is across from the Russo's, with our catering office down on the ground floor and near to there is a next door leading to an other entrance to our apartment."said Mr. Torres informally.

" Okay" Mrs .Torres responded understandingly.

"Mom when do we see the Russo's."Mitchie asked.

"Tommorow and feel free to pick your room and get your stuff ready for bed.'Mrs. Torres responded.

'Okay ' said Mitchie

Mitchie things were pre-ordered in her room. Each bed was nice and designed properly. Being Mitchie she picked the one with the greatest view of NYC.

Mitchie had gotton ready for bed ate dinner and went to sleep. She couldn't help of think what the day would be like tomorrow of her first day living in NYC.

BTW-

Mitchie moved to NY in the beginning of June and still has enough time for summer .

Before Mitchie moved she met a lot of important people.

Next Day

With Alex

Alex POV

I woke up to slobbery ,moist , slimy stuff on my face . I opened my eyes to see my dog Dragon licking my cheek. I giggled and smiled " Dragonnnnn, why must you do this to me"I whined.

The bad thing is dogs can't talk and there too cute for you to be mad at them. After the little session with Dragon I realized today is the day I see Mitchie. Well I started to get ready. I put on a black tank yellow pants , black high top converse and a yellow throw on open sweater. I was sporting my black and yellow today./ Polyvore .com/cgi/profile?id=2274359 I smiled as I walked to the kitchen to see Harper already dressed eating breakfast. I 'm still getting use to the fact that she lives with us.

" Hey Harper ready to meet my cousin Mitchie ."

" Yup' Harper said with a full mouth.

I just laughed.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. I ran to the door.

"hey-"

'Is this the Russo Residents "a man that looked my age asked.

"who wants to know ?' I said keeping it cool and greasy attitude type .

"Well Connect 3 wants to know' he said with a smirk.

" Okay what do you want"i said still questioning them .

" Well were here for an Alex Russo' he said reading it from a paper.

" why?' I asked curiously.

" well she had won , one of our contest " he said .

"wha-'i was cut off by Harper.

' Alex, who's at the do- OMG YOU WON wow I just did it for fun."Harper said happily.

" Harper whats going on ' Alex said angrily.

" Well I signed you up for a contest to meet Connect 3 as a joke and to my surprise you won" Harper said informally.

No POV

Alex was gonna explode.

With Mitchie

Mitchie was getting ready to go to the Russo House- hold a place she hadn't been to in years. She was wearing a loose white top with black pants and pink converse. /Polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=28441154

She left the with her parents to the Russo's house after they ate breakfast.

When arriving they saw a limo at the door.

Mitchie POV

Well this is weird a limo. Well then , I started walking to the front of the building to the Russo 's apartment I could hear yelling from inside. That was scaring me.

' That's weird " my dad said suspiciously .

' Mitchie stand back were going to ring the door bell okay." my mom said sternly.

" Okay ' I stand-ed back like my mom told me scared.

No POV

The door opened with a very mad Alex , a scared Harper, a clueless Mr. & Mrs. Russo ,Justin and Max and Mr. & Mrs . Torres . Also a shocked Connect 3 and Mitchie.

NEXT TIME

"Mitchie is that you"?said shocked that shes here.

I ran as fast as I could. I couldn't look at them the same anymore after that last summer my life went down hill. So did the last time I saw him and when I did I made a huge mistake.


	2. Old Friends and Old Mistakes Prt 2

On The Line

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

PREVIOUSLY

No POV

The door opened with a very mad Alex , a scared Harper, a clueless Mr. & Mrs. Russo ,Justin and Max and Mr. & Mrs . Torres . Also a shocked Connect 3 and Mitchie.

NOW

Mitchie POV

My heart stopped . My body had shaken . I felt dizzy . I was going down and it was not going to be pretty. Then every thing went black on me.

NO POV

Mitchie had fainted , plain and simple . She had fell right in her fathers arms. Alex and Shane ran to Mitchie at an instant. Shane looked very scared and Alex looked panicked. [why can somebody just take action.]

Alex POV

My cousin fainted . How the hell did the happen ? I assumed she was a big fan of connect 3, but then my opinion changed . Curiosity fell all over me . Why did Shane run over so quickly. I looked at his face he looked as if he was going to cry. What the- wait they know each other. It was too obvious for me to see . Something big must have happened that effect there relationship or some thing. Damn I'm smart who would of thought I could think like this. [ I'm laughing so much right now.]

NO POV

Mean while every body's thoughts were out there. They finally took Mitchie to the guest bed room to lay down . They didn't know what to expect when she woke up.

Meanwhile

With Alex

This is awkward to be sitting here . You see I'm in the living room sitting with connect 3 waiting for Mitichie to wake up. They are sitting all in one couch I'm on the other side on a separate sofa and Harper is the opposite of where I am on an other sofa .

My mom had cheese &crackers and water bottles lay ed out nest to cupcakes on the coffee table. It was dead silent . I could tell I didn't like these boys they must have hurt my cousins feelings . I saw Shane looking worried and shaking a little , next to him Jason I'm guessing that's his name had a out of it expression on . Jason had a bird necklace on so he must be fond of them . Nate looked confused as to what is going on . He was wearing a dog tag it had words on it but I couldn't make out what it had said. Harper was looking at me to say something . All I did was mouth to her to start an conversation. She sure didn't want me to start an conversation cause somebody 's feelings would get hurt. Minutes flew by more like hours. I decided its time to get some information into whats going on now.

" Well its time for some thoughts to come out can one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"I said pissed for not knowing anything. I could tell Shane didn't want to talk so I didn't bother him, I bothered his brothers instead.

" Mitchie is an old friend , she had went to camp rock and that's were we met her."said Nate

" She was very nice and all then a lot drama at camp happened , " Jason paused" It was all resolved towards the end of camp ."

" Then after camp we lost connection with her, she shut everyone of he camp friends out"Nate said.

He continued" We had seen her in her hometown Wisconsin we were staying in Wisconsin for a month to help sponsor some cheese stuffs so we sa-"

Harper cut him off" What kind of cheese?"

Nate looked like a confused expression on to why you would ask that when he was in the middle of story.I looked at her like WTF.

He continued " So we saw her during those months and decided to catch up. She and Shane were inseparable. They kinda did stuff that's not my business to say."

With Mitchie

I woken up with my head hurting and feeling a little dizzy . I got up and saw a glass of water at the table near the bed. I drank half the water. Then after thought of him being her I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I was disgusted of the fact he was here. I wondered how he always manged to find me everywhere I go. I found mouth wash in the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out. I came back to the room and drank the rest of my water. I started out of my room to the stairs , to where I had heard voices. Then I saw him yet again...

NO POV

Shane looked up when he saw Mitchie walking down stairs a thought came to his head and it wasn't a good one.

NEXT TIME

" Alex Russo I believe its still spend a day with Connect 3 , how about with on Connection instead " Nate said

" Funny , but I 'll go I'm not a big fan of drama its too much to handle any way"Alex replied.

She continued " Where to 1/3 of Connect 3 " she said amused.

Nate chuckled" You have to wait and see"

Alex POV

Something about this guy , but I can't put my finger on it.


	3. Finding Hope

PREVIOUSLY

With Mitchie

I woken up with my head hurting and feeling a little dizzy . I got up and saw a glass of water at the table near the bed. I drank half the water. Then after thought of him being her I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I was disgusted of the fact he was here. I wondered how he always manged to find me everywhere I go. I found mouth wash in the bathroom and rinsed my mouth out. I came back to the room and drank the rest of my water. I started out of my room to the stairs , to where I had heard voices. Then I saw him yet again...

NOW

Shane POV

Was it really her. My mind was officially going blank. It was her. It had to be.

"Mitchie is that you" I said shocked that she was here in front of my face.

I sworn I just felt a gust of wind just come by me. She had ran a way again . I made many mistakes in the past but I'm not going to loose her this time. I felt an adrenaline rush come over me . I just ran after her like she was my heart that I needed to live for.

With Alex

Alex POV

I saw the whole story unravel right between my eyes, at certain times I loved drama but this time I didn't , obviously this wasn't any of my business to butt in to it. So I stayed my distance. Well after Mitchie and Shane left, Harper and Jason went out side to look at the birds out side an talk. I was left with one Connect 3 member. Nate Grey. He was cute , that's all I know for now and also he seemed polite. Well I hope he is not in this drama as much or else I would have to kick him out of my house. That wouldn't be good on his part.

Nate POV

I really don't understand why everyone left . We have a job to do people ! At least I have the contest winner with me . She seemed clever and very curious to me. That's nice to have an idea about her. I started looking at her. She had shoulder length dark brown hair,with dark brown eyes . To me she had simple but outstanding beauty.

" Take a picture it will last longer' she said obviously

Me being mister smarty pants did exactly that. Pull out my phone and snapping a picture.

Alex POV

See this guy is clever and a smarty pants . I swear I would slap him right now if I had a better reason to.

NO POV

Nate had forgot her name , so he took a quick look at the paper before speaking up.

" Alex Russo I believe its still spend a day with Connect 3 , how about with one Connection instead " Nate said

" Funny , but I 'll go I'm not a big fan of drama its too much to handle any way"Alex replied.

She continued " Where to 1/3 of Connect 3 " she said amused.

Nate chuckled" You have to wait and see"

Alex POV

Something about this guy , but I can't put my finger on it. This thing was drawing me closer to him every time.

With Mitchie

Mitchie POV

As I ran I felt some one follow me and yell my name in the back round . I was turning back now . I decided too try and loose the person by going through maze type alleys. It worked I turned back the person wasn't there I decided to sit in the alley I was in . I sat in the warm summer air , crying my eyes out for all my mistakes. Gave up right there not caring who would find me or not. I looked down sad that was until I heard foot steps, I slowly pulled my head up to see... a stray cat walking down the alley . Its never good to get your hopes up to high.

With Alex and Nate

We were walking down central park together . It was peaceful and quiet that's how I liked it, I marveled at the seen an took my camera and took pictures of the gift of nature as if it was the air I breathed .

Nate POV

When Alex took out her camera I thought she was paparazzi all over again. But to my surprise she wasn't she was looking at the park as if it was a piece of art work right in front of her. It was very delegate to her . I was impressed to see she cared so much for one thing.

" Alex' I said softly not wanting to ruin her train of thought that bad.

' What?" she said clam.

" Wanna go to a restaurant for lunch ?" I asked hopeful.

" You're paying right."she said like she wasn't

I chuckled at her remark and nodded my head yes.

'Okay ' she said and then continued" race ya to the limo'

" You're on' and then we took off laughing while running.

With Mitchie

NO POV

Mitchie was sitting alone yet again . This time instead of crying thinking of what she had made of her life. Shane was looking everywhere for here and still didn't find her . He soon stopped in an alley when he say a figure there.

" Mitchie !' Shane yelled out in tears. He ran all the way to her like they do in epic scenes in movies .

Mitchie sat there thinking the scene was all in her head.

Mitchie POV

I felt two strong arms around me. I looked up to see him .

" Shhh-a-a-n-n-e" Was all I could say. Then I burs-ted out crying and saying sorry repeatedly through my tears.

" Mitch, stop its okay lets get you back home' he said softly.

We walked back to the street to get a cab to my home.

When we arrived I went into the kitchen to order some pizza. After wards me and Shane at in the living room . In awkward silence.

' Awkward" Shane said trying to get a smile or giggle out of me.

He did just that.

That's when we started talking and reminiscing of old memories of us. Everything we did started to flood back in to my head.


	4. Feelings

On The Line

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

With Nate and Alex

They are talking about Nate and the life as a rock star. While eating Shrimp Alfredo and drinking water.

" Nate, do you remember how it feels to be normal?"asked Alex

" Sometimes yeah, but its like I have to gotten use to this life kind of. " Nate answered

" Do you want to go back to your old life or stay like this ."She asked while looking at the people looking at them in the restaurant.

" Well- wait is this interrogate Nate day or something . I've got questions for you Miss Russo." Nate said happily

" Okay what do you want to ask the beautiful amazing Alex Russo.' She said conceitedly while flipping her hair.

Nate chuckled at her and started to ask.' Well , I see you like to take pictures , the way you look at things threw that lens seems so important to you. Why are they?"

" They are very important to me . Its the way I see the world you know. With my camera I see the world differently from the rest I see art everywhere I go in this world. Its a beauty this place we live. I think we should appreciate it a lot more, than people today do." she sighed' I never told anyone that I had this soft side for the world. I recycle and help clean up my community all the time. I do a lot of this mostly hidden from others that I know. I am a tree huger but some times afraid to say it. If you don't care about this world, it might end sooner than you think."Alex explained

' Wow , I thought all people were about hair spray and littering is a way to damage the world. But you actually care . That stuff you said has just changed my whole perspective of this world. Its made me care more' Nate said with a smile slowly rising on his face.

With Mitchie and Shane

Mitchie POV

Me and Shane had a past a weird one in fact, that I just couldn't get over.

" Mitch, did you know George Washington was our first president , who would have guested" Shane asked while watching the History Channel.

I giggled at his remark. The doorbell soon rang . I went to go get the pizza accompanied by Shane. I went to the door and took out my money to pay. Of course Shane the gentleman paid.

" Shane why are you so nice?"I asked

" Well I think it's a gift." He said like he had one

While walking in the kitchen I felt kind of sick.

" Shane.' I said weakly

" Mitch you okay"he said worried

I decided to tell the truth " No" I said yet again everything went black.

With Nate and Alex

Nate and Alex where in the limo. When Nate got a phone call.

" Nate , were are you you've been ignoring my texts and calls" Nate knew exactly who it was. It was Beth. Beth is Nate's current girlfriend. She is all nice to Nate but to others shes what you call a female dog.

' Beth, I 'm so sorry. I was spending time with Alex and got distracted."Nate said quickly.

"ALEX!,WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"Beth said with anger and jealously boiled inside of her.

"Babe , calm down she is the contest winner remember.' Nate said nicely

" Okay" Beth said clearly not okay with it.

Alex this whole time was looking at Nate weirdly. She had kind of just started to like him. She didn't like the idea of being just a contest winner . She wanted to know how much this Beth meant to him.

When Nate got off the phone he had gotten another phone call. This time it was Shane.

" Sup man" Nate greeted .

" Nate , we have a problem Mitchie is in the hospital all this fainting is not good for her. So I took her there she is still unconscious . Tell everyone to get to the hospital. " Shane said urgently.

' Fine , I will I 'll just tell Alex to call her parents and Mitchie's. Then to call Harper who is with Jason. I estimate everyone will be there in the next 20 minutes." Nate said

" Okay thanks man ,bye' Shane said

"bye"Nate said

Hearing Nate and Shane's conversation she had called everyone . Alex soon felt like she was going to cry. Today was the day she was going to see her cousin and catch up. She never realized a lot can happen in one day. Before she knew she was in tears for her cousin, hoping that nothing bad was going on with her.

Nate POV

When I saw Alex cry, I could feel my heart break something about me is that I didn't like it when she was hurt. I sat beside her the whole car ride to the hospital hugging her ,telling her it was going to be okay. Hoping myself could believe my own words.

NEXT TIME

' Mitchie we have figured out why you were fainting." The doctor said.

' Why?" Mitchie asked

" Well it was the new weight your body is getting use to and stress."The Doctor responded

"Are you saying I 'm fat" Mitchie said offended.

' No I 'm saying is that you -

Those last words Mitchie thought ruined her life for good.


	5. The Truth better Off a Secret

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

PREVISOLY

Nate POV

When I saw Alex cry, I could feel my heart break something about me is that I didn't like it when she was hurt. I sat beside her the whole car ride to the hospital hugging her ,telling her it was going to be okay. Hoping myself could believe my own words.

NOW

Mitchie POV

My heart was racing it was dark were I was . I was forcing myself to open my eyes. I tried so hard to but it wasn't working . I was determined never to give up. All I could hear were the words echoing in my head_"Mitchie" _it was Shane's voice.

Shane POV

I saw them take here away from me . They went to find out what was wrong with her. I waited in the waiting room to see who had arrived. At first I saw Nate and Alex walk in hugging. Alex had looked as if she had been crying . They had came towards me and sat down.

' Any news Shane ?"Nate asked.

"No." I said dully like I had no life.

Alex had soon just burs-ted into tears afterward s. Alex had never came off as fragile to me. She had seemed so tough and nothing can bring her down type of person . I realized she does have a soft spot on the inside.

I looked up as soon as the doctor came in our waiting room.[BTW they have there own private one for celebrities and guests] He looked as if he accomplished something.

" She is fine she just has been through a lot of stress we are doing some test still so when we are all done you can see her."

" Okay" Nate replied for me and Alex.

With Mitchie

Mitchie POV

The room I woke up in was cozy and nicely decorated for an hospital. I had awoken to see a doctor smiling at me.

" Hi" I said softly.

" Hello Miss Torres' he responded

" So doc. Can you tell me what is wrong with me ."

" Well I'm not sure if you might know yet, but we have figured out why you keep fainting." he said

" Why?" I asked

" Well its the new weight your body is getting use to and stress' he responded

' Are you saying I'm fat' I said obviously offended.

" No I 'm saying is that you are expecting" he paused" you're 3 months pregnant congratulations." he said peppy. Then walked out.

I was in shock, my life is officially over. That was all I could think of. Its over.

With Shane , Nate , and Alex

NO POV

They were waiting in the waiting room anxiously for the doctor to say they can go see Mitchie.

"Well you might want to check on her now, RM401"The Doctor said.

" Thank you ' Shane said quickly while running to the room.

Alex and Nate just followed.

" He must be the lucky guy I bet , good job' the doctor said speaking to himself.

With the others that just came to the room.

Alex POV

We walked in the room after Shane had entered.

' Mitchie you okay.' I asked.

No response

' Mitchie" Shane said scared.

Mitchie just looked at all of us. Her eyes fell on Shane.

Mitchie POV

I looked at Shane then started thinking . If I were to tell him I could ruin his life just as mine . I needed to talk to someone. I decided Alex , she seemed the same and I could trust family. I think.

'Alex can I talk to you alone." I said as my voice had cracked.

' Sure ' she said letting go of Nate and hugging him afterword , she gave a pat on the back to Shane as him and his brother walked out.

'Alex , I have a problem.' I said weakly

NO POV

"Mitch , I've missed you so much,' Alex said while hugging her" The day I haven't seen my cousin in years, you're in an hospital.'

'Well , yeah I am ' Mitchie giggled " You know how I hate hospital ' s ." Alex nodded' well this hospital is what I hate most right now.'

'Why?"

'I end up being told I'm 3 months pregnant in this one by an very happy doctor saying congratulations.' Mitchie said fed up with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

' Mitch' Alex ran over to her hugging her . She had let Mitchie cry in her arms.

' How will I tell him."Mitchie said worried and shaky.

" Him who?" Alex questioned obviously not given enough information.

" Shane' Mitchie responded quietly and softly.

Alex looked at her cousin shocked. As soon as she could respond a knock came from the door. All of the others came in , including Nate and Shane.

Alex POV

I saw Nate rush over to my side and pull me on to a chair to sit next to him.

Then the family had started asking Mitchie questions along with greeting her. My mind was still in shock.

Mitchie POV

It all happened so fast they all started asking questions and I told them I was fine and the cause was stress. I looked at Alex and I could tell she knew I wanted not to tell everybody yet.

Soon later the doctor talked to me alone in the room and said I have options. I either abort or adopt or keep it . I looked at him and said' When can I get this abortion' not aware of the words coming out of my mouth. I knew it was what I had to it was the only way.

NEXT TIME

Mitchie saw the knife and the sonogram pictures she looked at them back and forth.

" Are you ready?" the doctor said

" yeah" Mitchie said scared. The knife slowly came to wards her.

' NO' she screamed she didn't want to do this after all .


	6. The Nightmare

Crossover: Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

PREVIOUSLY

Mitchie POV

It all happened so fast they all started asking questions and I told them I was fine and the cause was stress. I looked at Alex and I could tell she knew I wanted not to tell everybody yet.

Soon later the doctor talked to me alone in the room and said I have options. I either abort or adopt or keep it . I looked at him and said' When can I get this abortion' not aware of the words coming out of my mouth. I knew it was what I had to it was the only way.

NOW

Alex POV

The doctor was chatting with Mitchie a long time. The doctor came out again and said that the tests were done and she was fine. We went back to see her. I saw Mitch sleeping with tear stained cheeks. It saddens me of what she had to go through.

"Alex come on we got to go home' My mom said

"Okay "I replied. I said goodbye to Mitchie , my Aunt Connie and my Uncle Steve. I walked out of her room to see Connect 3. I said goodbye to Shane and Jason. I started towards Nate .

"Bye Nate and Thank you for everything.' I said with a genuine smile.

"No problem Alex." he smiled then hugged me tightly.

Soon after me and my family left. I have no comment about this day at all.

With the Others

Shane POV

Mitchie's parents soon left they asked if I really wanted to stay I said yes. They walked out soon later ,after they said goodbye to Mitch with a smile on their faces.

Time passed slowly. Nate and Jason bought me and Mitch food. Then they said their goodbyes and left. I looked at Mitch and cried silent tears. Soon after I fell asleep.

Mitchie POV

The doctor said that he will come back to abort the baby. This I something I don't understand you can't abort the baby this much into the pregnancy. He came back with a big knife the ones in scary movies. He took a sonogram and gave it to me I saw pictures of my baby.  
I saw the knife and the sonogram pictures and looked at them back and forth.

"Are you ready?" the doctor said

"Yeah" I said scared. The knife slowly came towards me .

'NO' I screamed I didn't want to do this after all . I thought to myself. Then I saw Shane run in my room saying he found out. He saw what I was doing and looked at me disgusted.

"Mitch I'm done with you 'he said and walked out.

I screamed I still have the baby don't leave so loud.

I woke up to Shane looking at me.

'What happened?" I asked scared

"You had a bad dream "he said' are you okay"

'Yea, I 'm fine." I responded shakily.

"No you're not Mitch' he came over and hugged me." Its okay Mitch you can tell me'

'Not right now Shane okay I'm not ready yet.' I said with a reassuring smile.

He nodded and I fell asleep with me in his arms.

The Next Day

With Alex

Alex POV

I woke up putting on jogging wear. I had on shorts and a tank on with my hair pulled back. I put on my Nike runner shoes and got Dragon my dog. I decided he needed a walk. I started walking around central park with Dragon. The summer breeze was beautiful. Then after walking awhile I sat down on a bench and started snapping pictures of Dragon playing . I felt a close breeze behind me. Someone was following me I thought. To hands covered my eyes.

" Guess who?" a deep voice said. I could tell who that was.

With Mitchie and Shane

NO POV

"Morin' Mitch" Shane said .

"Good Morning Shane" Mitchie said with a smile

" Lets chat Mitch." Shane said

" Sure "she said.

They soon started talking about colors and words. They had wondered how the came to be . Deep in to the conversation Mitchie ran to the bathroom and threw up.

" Mitch you okay " Shane asked

" Must be the baby-" Mitchie froze in her own words.

NEXT TIME

"Mitchie , what baby?" Shane asked .

" My baby Shane." Mitchie responded

"Am I the father or something"Shane asked worried

" Yes Shane you are."Mitchie responded quietly.

There was a long pause before Shane walked out of the room.

**Review =]**


	7. The Truth Sucks

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

PREVIOUSLY

"Morin' Mitch" Shane said .

"Good Morning Shane" Mitchie said with a smile

" Lets chat Mitch." Shane said

" Sure "she said.

They soon started talking about colors and words. They had wondered how the came to be . Deep in to the conversation Mitchie ran to the bathroom and threw up.

" Mitch you okay " Shane asked

" Must be the baby-" Mitchie froze in her own words.

NOW

With Alex and ?

"Well NATE its a pleasure of knowing that you are stalking me now is it."

Nate just laughed at the way Alex figured out it was him.

" Hey I was not stalking you , I just happened to see you come out your house and walk to the park." Nate said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Okay , I'll believe your story , I think ." Alex said.

" Well is this your dog " Nate asked pointing towards Dragon.

" Yup, Dragon come over here and meet Nate " Alex signaled toward Dragon. The dog barked and ran to her. He came to Nate and licked his shoes.

" Weird ." Nate said in an awkward position. Alex laughed at Nate and her dog. They soon got up and Alex put the collar on Dragon. And started to walk down central park with Nate and her dog. They stopped at a cafe near the park and sat outside.

" So you know I never thought New York was so beautiful. " Nate said." Even the people that live here are too. They have their on pizazz about them . They just love to stand out a be themselves." Nate said with a grin. Alex looked at to a meaning to why he was saying this. She did realize from his words he was right. She thought of herself as just Alex and nobody could be like her she was herself.

" Don't you hate when people want to be just like other people when you know they will never be exactly like the person in looks or where they came from. The people you should want to be like is some one who is a good inspiration. They might do wrong things but they learn to fix that over time . Don't they ?" Alex said after her opinions hopped out of her head.

" Yea they do." Nate said . Over the time Nate has know Alex he had realized she is a very deep person or down to earth. That's one thing Nate liked about her and he was falling harder everyday. He just smiled and kept on listening to Alex vent her beliefs .

With Mitchie and Shane

" Mitch did you say baby?" Shane said a little curious. Mitchie didn't answer.

" What baby ?" Shane asked a little raising his voice.

" My baby Shane." Mitchie responded

"Am I the father or something"Shane asked worried

" Yes Shane you are."Mitchie responded quietly.

There was a long pause before Shane walked out of the room. As soon as he left Mitchie had bursted out crying. She knew this would happen but she had refused to believe it. Mitch got her cell phone and dialed a number.

NEXT TIME

Alex was angry as hell it was not a good day for her finding out Nate would drop her for his stuck up, bitch of a girlfriend killed her she was really falling for him . On top of that her cousin was pregnant and the guy she thought would be there for her cousin left for no good reason.


	8. Forgiving and Hating

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

PREVIOUSLY

There was a long pause before Shane walked out of the room. As soon as he left Mitchie had bursted out crying. She knew this would happen but she had refused to believe it. Mitch got her cell phone and dialed a number.

NOW

Alex and Nate were now walking back to Alex's house after a long day.

" Alex , I have an confession." Nate said scared.

" What?" Alex said not expecting anything for him to say.

" Over the time I've met you and talked to you I kind of like you" Nate had felt like he was just spilling out his feelings.

" Well " Alex wasn't sure to say. Before she could respond Nate had kissed her.

" Alex I -" Nate had started to be cut off.

" No. I like you too" Alex said with a smile that she actually believed her own words.

Alex had soon got a phone call.

" Hello" was all she said before she dragged Nate to the hospital with her.

With Mitchie

Mitchie felt alone and tired. Shane had really disappointed her today. She thought he was good enough to care for a baby and her. She lost train of thought when she heard the door open.

"Mitchie ,come here " Alex said as she pulled her cousin in an hug. All Mitchie could do was cry about all her mistakes. She had felt there only one point for her living now and that was for her kid.

Nate walked in and watched the scene feeling left out." Aw w you guys forgot about me " he said with a pout.

" Come over here Nate " Mitchie said in a peppy forced out tune through her tears.

They had all joined in the hug happy and all. What they didn't know was that Shane was watching from a distance regretting everything he had did.

The Next Day

Alex and Mitchie had a sleepover at Alex's house the day she came out of the hospital. Alex had woken up first with a mission . She was going to visit Nate at his place today. She had never been there so it would be a different experience.

" Mitchie " Alex said as she handed her some coffee .

" Yea" Mitchie said a little not over the whole hospital thing.

" I'm sorry for leaving you today , I going over to Nate's home and I know you don't want to come and all. So I won't go if you're not alright and all I could-"

" Alex you can go, I will be just fine." Mitchie said with a forced smile.

Alex bought it surprisingly. "Okay bye Mitch" she said and hugged , then later left.

Mitchie was left alone yet again she decided to go to central park and wander around alittle.

With Alex

Alex POV

When I arrived to the address Nate had given me, I was kind of shocked to see it, but why should I be surprised after all he is a rock star . I had a pass Nate had given me to get in and used it. The place had different wings , Nate had told me he had his own part of the wing. I was going to get lost. Until I found a door that said Nate. I walked up to Nate's front door and rung the doorbell.

" Alex whats up?" Nate greeted me.

" Well nothing just hanging with you , we kind of need to talk." I said a little awkwardly.

" Sure come in." Nate said . I walked in the mansion it was decorated beautifully .

" Nice place yo have here Nate " I said.

" Thanks Alex , so what do we need to talk about." Nate said.

" Nate I really do you like you . You actually understand me. I have dated many other guys and they were okay. But you are meaningful or something . Its just something about you and-"i was cut off by his lips.

We started making out then soon we heard a door shut and footsteps come closer .

" NATE"I could tell who it was. It was Beth. The Bitch.

" Beth I 'm -" Nate said.

"Nate how could you I love you and you do something like this." Beth had said mad. I could tell she was crying fake tears.

" Beth she means nothing okay she's nobody" Nate said. When I heard these words I couldn't bare look at him . My heart had shattered into millions of pieces. I ran out crying to my car . I drove home to my best friend Harper. We have shared heartbreaks since we were in high school. The cure I needed I knew she had. Ice cream, Chocolate, and A Walk to Remember.

With Mitchie

Mitchie POV

I was getting late I decided to stop by Shane's home and give him a piece of my mind . To see if I am actually on my own with this one. I took out an old key-card he gave me to his place. Luckily it worked. I went straight to his wing. When I was about to ring the door bell the door was open. I went inside to see no one on the ground floor. I went upstairs to his room to his room. I could hear the TV playing . I opened the door to a very depressed Shane Gray. When I saw that I realized that I still cared for him.

" Shane " I said softly" Shane what are you doing ." I walked up to him and grabbed his hand and sat next to him on the bed.

" Mitchie I 'm sorry" Shane had said in a low cracked voice .

" Shane its okay I know you were shocked and all." I said trying to make him feel better about himself.

" No Mitch, I just walked out on you. That's not good at all. Mitchie I had just found you again . I really don't want to loose you. When I did find you and the stuff about you pregnant and all was to much to take in. And I let it get to me. Mitchie I 'm sorry can you please forgive me , I love you." Shane said. When he was done I kind of understand why he was so hurt. A few tears came out but it was okay.

" I love you too " was all I could say before Shane pulled me into a hug.

NEXT TIME

" Alex , don't let Nate bring you down its been three months go find yourself a man. " A 6 month pregnant Mitchie said to Alex as she was on the phone heading to a doctors appointment with Shane.

"Mitchie , you're right I am so much stronger than this. I, Alex Russo am not soft."

"True dat Alex keep ya head up." Mitchie said through the phone almost laughing.

" Mitch just stop No. It's just not working for you today. "Alex said with a serious tone. Soon after bursting out laughing with Mitchie and Shane on the phone.

**REVIEW**

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY UPCOMING STORY RUNAWAY **

**STARTING NEXT WEEK **

**ON THE LINE WILL BE UPDATED ON FRIDAYS AND MAYBE TUESDAYS IF I DONT HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK **

**RUNAWAY ON MONDAYS **

THANK YOU :)


	9. Getting over you

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

Check Out Polyvore for outfits.

PREVISOULY

"No Mitch, I just walked out on you. That's not good at all. Mitchie I had just found you again . I really don't want to lose you. When I did find you and the stuff about you pregnant and all was too much to take in. And I let it get to me. Mitchie I 'm sorry can you please forgive me , I love you." Shane said. When he was done I kind of understand why he was so hurt. A few tears came out but it was okay.

"I love you too "was all I could say before Shane pulled me into a hug.

NOW

"Alex, don't let Nate bring you down its been three months go find yourself a man." A 6 month pregnant Mitchie said to Alex as she was on the phone heading to a doctors appointment with Shane.

"Mitchie , you're right I am so much stronger than this. I Alex Russo is not soft ."

"True dat Alex keep ya head up." Mitchie said through the phone almost laughing.

"Mitch just stop No. It's just not working for you today." Alex said with a serious tone. Soon after bursting out laughing with Mitchie and Shane on the phone.

Yes it has been 3 months Alex is in yet again depressed over Nate . It not her fault she can't get over him or maybe it is.

Alex POV

I just couldn't stop thinking about him . The way he said I 'm not important killed me inside . I had felt like half my heart was missing and far away from any kind or type of repair. I decided to take one of the first ounces of sunlight in 3months. School was starting soon and I had knew this was going to happen anyway. I decided it was time to go skateboarding around New York City my town.

As I was skateboarding I had bumped into a figure and fell off my skateboard on to the grass of Central Park. I looked up to see a very cute figure help me get up. I started to get back to reality.

"I'm so sorry miss" he said. I was to star struck by his looks to say anything.

"I-i-m-m okay-y" I said still choked up on my words.

"I'm Dean, Dean Moriarty." he had said with a smile.

I grew up all the courage in the world to speak up."Alex Russo"

"Well what a beautiful name. I never see a lot of females skateboarding."He said.

"Well I'm not your typical female Moriarty"I said in a clever tone. My esteem was going back up with the power in my voice.

"Well, well Russo. I like what I'm hearing. How about we exchange numbers and I take you out tonight." he said with a foolish smirk.

"Sure" I said with a buildup in confidence. We exchanged numbers and he said that he will pick me up at 7. I could tell this was only the beginning of getting over Nate, and it was going to be hard.

With Shane and Mitchie

"Shane we have been here forever when is going to be our turn."Mitchie said in whining voice.

"Only patience young pregnant one, only patience." Shane said in a wise ancient voice.

That's all it took to brighten Mitchie's mood."Shane you are such a dork."

"I know"Shane said giving Mitchie a cheesy smile. Mitchie giggled than soon heard her name being called.

"Ms. Torres a Mitchie Torres." One of the nurses had said.

"I'm here" Mitchie said eagerly."C'mon Shane it's time to see the baby."Mitchie said dragging Shane along the halls to the room where the doctor was.

Mitchie POV

When Shane and I got there we were greeted by a doctor. She had told me to pull my shirt up above my stomach. I grabbed Shane's hand as I did for all checkups. They put the gel on my stomach . It was very cold and slimy like glue. They started the machine and place the remote thing on my belly moving it around. Then as usual it showed up on the screen. Today was special cause it was the day I going to find out the gender. I looked at the screen as the doctor described what was going on. "You're having Twins" was all she said to bring tears to my eyes but tears of joy and happiness along with Shane.

With Alex

Alex POV

I wonder if Shane and Mitchie are done with the check up. I need to tell Mitchie a lot of stuff soon. I had called Harper to my room to help me get ready for my date.

"Alex are you sure about this Dean guy I want you to be happy and all but are you sure he is not a killer, rapist, stalker, mental-"Harper was saying some crazy stuff but I love to know she cares.

"He's not Harper. He seems around my age new to the neighborhood an all. Besides he is cute." I said in a dreamy tone.

"Well you don't know for sure" Harper said .When I was done with my makeup. I heard the doorbell ring. I slipped on my shoes and got the door with a smile on my face . When I looked up the smile vanished.

With Shane and Mitchie

Mitchie POV

We came back from the doctors exhausted. We got something to eat at a salad bar and headed to my house. When we arrived I saw my mom and dad in the living room watching T.V while cuddling.

"Awwwww, look at the happy couple." I said to Shane disturbing my parents.

"Mitchie, how was the appointment?" my mom asked. You see my parents were shocked when they had found out about me being pregnant. Then they said they were okay with it and accepted me again.

"Mom, its TWINS!"I said now jumping up and down with my mom with excitement.

"So a boy and a girl I am guessing" I heard my dad say to Shane.

"Yup" Shane said with a joking sigh. While him and my dad shared a laugh. I loved how they had bonded so easily. I just couldn't wait to tell Alex.

"Mom, can Shane stay the night" I asked."Pleaseee" I begged.

"Fine but no funny business." My dad said.

"Dadddd were not" I said.

"That's what you said last time." he said.

"Fine your right, I guess we are then. C'mon Shane, lets go."I said so my parent would hear and made loud footsteps and giggles on the way to my room.

"MITCHIE" My mom yelled from the living room.

"MOM" I yelled back shutting my door with a laugh.

With Alex

Alex POV

There was a long silence between him and I .

"You look nice tonight." he said with a weak smile.

"What are you doing here Nate?" I asked, like I didn't want him here when I knew deep down I kind of did, but I was never going to admit it.

"Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean you meant nothing to me you mean everything to mean and I 'm sorry. I thought I was in love with Beth but she really is a female dog. I was just a jerk to you. So can you forgive me?" He said with a smile.

"I will forgive you but we are only friends okay." I don't know why I ever did forgive him in the first place but a part of me told myself that I needed him in my life somehow and not lose him as a friend.

"Okay, so what are you dressed up for." He asked.

"I'm going on a date." I replied calmly.

"Oh" I saw disappointment wash over his face than soon later I heard the door bell ring.

"That's him." I said as Nate and I got up.

"So I guess I will be going, but Alex are you free tomorrow." he asked.

"Yea, why?" I asked cluelessly.

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out as friends and stuff. We can go to Madam Tussaud wax museum." he said.

"Okay I would like that." I said kind of happy.

"Great see you tomorrow 3'o clock." he said.

"Sure" we walked to the door and I greeted Dean and said bye to Nate.

NEXT TIME

"Dean I would love to be your girlfriend."Alex said with a little doubt to the relationship.

"Great" he responded with a smile.

With Mitchie and Shane

"Mitch have you ever thought about marriage." Shane asked her.

"Yea, Why?" Mitchie said getting her hopes up.

"Well, nothing." Shane said while smiling to himself.

**REVIEW:)**


	10. You Owe Me   Alex

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

**Check out Polyvore links on my page for outfits. **

PREVISOULY

"So I guess I will be going , but Alex are you free tomorrow." he asked.

"Yea , why?" I asked cluelessly.

"Well I was wondering if we could hang out as friends and stuff. We can go to Madam Tussaud wax museum." he said.

"Okay I would like that." I said kind of happy.

"Great see you tomorrow 3'o clock." he said.

"Sure" we walked to the door and I greeted Dean and said bye to Nate.

NOW

Alex and Dean have been dating during that summer, but they weren't really official yet. Mitchie on the other hand is worried about school coming up and what people would think of her. The girls would be in for a whole lot of drama.

With Alex

Alex POV

Hanging with Nate had been loads of fun. The dates with Dean were getting kind of dull but I was still attracted to him. Today is the first day of school. According to the previous night I am the girlfriend of Dean Moriarty. You see it happened like this.

**Flashback **

_Dean and I were on one of his famous date places the chill grill.( I know its not in New York but let's just say the restaurant expanded worldwide) It was awkward silence among us. We just didn't have enough in common than we thought, or I thought._

"_Alex" Dean had said a little shaky._

"_Yea" I said calm. Curious at what he wanted._

"_Want to be my girlfriend?" Dean asked a little too hopeful. I was going to let him down easy but with the pleading in his eyes and me trying to get over Nate clicked in my head._

"_Dean I would love to be your girlfriend" I said cheerfully not to sure of my decision, but deep down I could tell this was wrong and someday I knew I was going to regret it._

"_Great. "Dean responded with a smile and then suddenly kissed me. It wasn't the sparks I had with Nate it was natural but it didn't seem right._

**End of Flashback**

Thinking back Dean was well a wacko. Now a day our relationship is less awkward. We have a lot more to talk about. He was also getting over protective. He says I can't hang out with Nate and he gets a lot more defensive now and it kind of scares me. I know weird for a girl like me to be scared of him right. I need help.

I walked into school with Mitchie and Harper who was starting to dress normal which was a big improvement since Mitchie and I convinced her. (Hair red /orange)

I went to my locker and spotted Nate walking towards me.

"Hey Alex , want to hang out like we did yesterday at my house." Nate said. Yes, I was hanging around with Nate behind Deans back , but we were not hooking up if that is what you think. We just hang out eat junk food, laugh, talk and play video games. Like best friends do right.

"Sure , you know we can't be too out in the open Paparazzi were so close to spotting us yesterday and you know if Dean saw-" I was cut off.

"I know he doesn't like me hanging with you. He will get mad and starting 'BS ING' you and scare you. I 'm sorry Alex but this Dean guy doesn't seem to right." he said. He was right I was scared of breaking it off with him and how he will react.

"I know -my phone starts vibrating- ."Mitchie sends me a text **Mitch-He is coming ditch Nate. **

_**Alex-kay thanx**_

I put away my phone and looked up at Nate."Nate he is coming , I 'm sorry okay" I said and gave him a quick hug as he waved bye. I soon felt two rough arms around me.

"Alexxxxx" Dean. Was all I could think of. I need back up. Its like Mitchie and Harper read my mind strolling down the hallway with linked arms coming up to me. By the way they turned out to be great friends.

"Lex we need to go to homeroom" Mitchie said to me pretending to not realize Dean.

"Okay" I said getting out of Deans tight grasp."Bye Dean" I said as I pecked his lips. He smiled and walked to his class as I walked to mine.

"Alex I told you he was no good, just dump him already" Harper nagged.

"Guys I can't he is kind of scary stalker -ish and stuff."I said creeped out a little.

"Well you are definitely not going to senior prom with him."Mitchie said more like a fact than an opinion.

"You're right , lets just get to class guys don't worry."I said as we scurried down the hallway, to homeroom. I took my seat next to Nate with a smile.

"Hey" I said as he kissed my cheek. IN A FRIENDLY WAY. In away I wish he didn't . I would be better off if he kissed my lips instead. Ooh yeah I did mention that now I no longer like him... I love him. I know great right not. Its hard being in love with some one you can't be with.

"Hello Lex. What's up with Dean now? "He said.

"He is umm okay for now. I want to break up with him." I said in confession.

"I know you do I can see it in your face." he said and smiled at me.

"Thanks for the approval, anyways I 'm going to be late after school so umm don't worry okay . I'm going to be late because now I think it is time." I said with a sigh.

"Yea it is" he said as I pushed him playfully. Then class started.

Mitchie POV

Wow, I miss Shane school sucks. I started texting him in class.

**Shannee-Mitch**

_Yuppppssss-Shane_

**I miss you. :( School is so boring **

_I know good thing i'm done with it._

**Luckyyyyy any way what are you doing?**

_Nuthin umm just at the mall_**.**

**No swarm of fans yet.**

_Maybe the didn't come out today._

**Well I gotta go the teacher is looking at me weird. bye luv u**

_bye luv2._

With Shane

Shane POV

This has to be the one. I said as I exited the mall with my mom.

"Great honey she will love It." my mom said encouragingly.

"I hope" I said.

With Alex

Alex POV

Why is it so hard to break up with someone? I saw Dean approach me at the playground.

"Hey you wanted to me here." he said calmly.

"Yea." I said letting the silence fall upon us."I-i-i wanttobreakup" I said quickly.

"What?" he said not understanding what I said.

"I want to break up Dean. It s been two months and I 'm not feeling us."I said as sweetly as possible hoping for a calm reaction. I of course got the opposite. I felt pain upon my cheek.

"YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME. I HELPED YOU GET OVER NATE AND YOU OWE ME" He said angry. I was shocked as to what just happened. Next thing I know I was being pulled into the darkness.

With Nate

Nate POV

Time passed it was 8 o'clock Alex still wasn't here I got worried. I decided to call her .

"Hello" I heard a weak voice say.

"Alex? Are you okay?." I asked worried.

"Nate can you come get me at the play ground at the school . Its dark and I scared and cold and – all I heard was Alex crying I could tell she was broken-."

"Alex don't worry I 'm coming" I said. I hung up and ran to my car and drove to the playground.

With Mitchie and Shane

"Shane why were you at the mall?"Mitchie asked.

"No reason just to get some shades." Shane said causally.

"Well then I want to see the new shades then." Mitchie said curiously.

"Umm I left them at home" Shane said trying to get out of this predicament.

"Shane what are you hiding" Mitchie said.

That moment Shane gulped.

NEXT TIME

"ALEX" Nate called from the play ground. He heard weak coughs come from an nearby bush.

"Nate-e-e" Alex stuttered scared. Nate saw Alex with blood on her mouth, a bruised cheek and ripped clothes. Nate stood shocked, angry, and scared for her.

**Review:]**


	11. I'm Scared of Him

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

**Check out Polyvore links**

PREVISOLY

With Mitchie and Shane

"Shane why were you at the mall?"Mitchie asked.

"No reason just to get some shades." Shane said causally.

"Well then I want to see the new shades then"Mitchie said curiously.

"Umm I left them at home" Shane said trying to get out of this predicament.

"Shane what are you hiding" Mitchie said.

That moment Shane gulped.

NOW

"Mitch don't worry its nothing bad."Shane said uneasy.

"Better be cause its not good to get a pregnant lady mad."Mitchie said fiercely.

"Okay"Shane responded"Lets just watch a movie"

"Fine"Mitchie said as Shane and her cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie.

With Nate

Nate POV

As I was driving I had spotted a figure running. Weird what did he do I thought. I soon Drove up to the park. Alex didn't walk here I 'm guessing I didn't see her car. I got out it was hard to see cause it was dark. I decided to call her name."ALEX" I screamed. I soon heard odd noises. "ALEX" I called again. I heard the noises again but now they sounded like weak coughs in between a word. "Alex" I said softly. The coughs came and I heard a weak voice say Nate. I ran to a near by bush in the forest near the play ground. I could still hear the coughing and the groans of pain. I turned to see an horrific sight. The thought couldn't come to my head.

"Nate-e-e"Alex stuttered she looked scared and I was scared for her.

"Alex what happened ?" I asked shocked bending down to help her up.

"Dean-n-n happened"she said rage was building up to me."He rap-p-ed me"i was going to kill him. I picked up Alex and brought her to a private doctor that I knew. She checked her and said she was fine just bruised he did no serious physical damage to her that was life threatening. I said thank you and left . It was good to know she wasn't hurt bad or was going to end up pregnant like Mitchie so I was fine with it. I took her home I found her keys in her bag and unlocked the door. I found a note and read it to Alex.

"_Sorry honey to leave you alone . Your father and I went to Albany to open a new deal for a sandwich there. We're expanding business. Justin is at Zeke's house and Max is at Steve's house. That's for the night . We will be back next week. NO PARTIES.3_ _**MOM"**_

"Okay so that leaves me to take care of you." I said to Alex.

"Nate help me get to my room"Alex said. I helped to her room to get her pajamas and then I walked her to the bathroom.

"You okay here" I asked.

"Fine thanks." she said with a forced smile. I hugged her and kissed her fore head."its okay Lex I 'm here"

"I know and thank you" she smiled a weak smiled and went into the bathroom and closed the door. I decided to turn the heat up and get blankets and pillows in the living room. I took Alex 's Key and ran to the Chinese store and grocery to pick up a few things. I came back to Alex sitting on the couch comfy.

"I got food and snacks. Sleepover." I said to Alex .

"Sure" she said as she helped me put away the stuff and join her on the couch with Chinese food in my hand . She played the movie as we ate. I still couldn't get the fact out of my mind. He hurt her. Tomorrow we go to the police I thought as Alex snuggled into my arm as we watched the movie. Tomorrow.

With Mitchie and Shane

Mitchie POV

It was getting late. I decided to go to bed.

"Shane you staying over" I said to him

"Yup"he said.

"Well I'm tired lets got to bed." I said as Shane followed me upstairs to my room. I put on my pajamas as Shane went to find so pajama pants in my closest.(He had clothes In my house) I got into bed followed by Shane . I snuggled up to him with his arms around me stroking my baby bump. "Night Shane love you." I said as I yawned.

"Night,love you too." he said as I slowly fell asleep.

Next Day

With Alex and Nate

Alex POV

I woke up still traumatized by what happened the other day. I knew I had school today, and luckily it was Friday. We had 2 days for school starting. Then the weekend. I wasn't sure if I should go I was scared of Dean.

Then I suddenly heard the door creak open. Justin and Max come in.

"Hey guys you ready for school?" I said.

"Yup"Justin said."What's Nate doing here"

"I had a bad day with Dean he came to help me feel better." I said with a smile.

"Cool , well I 'm going to call Miranda." he said as he walked off to his room.

"I'm going to play games until its time to go to school." Max said as he went off to his room.

"Well I 'm gonna head back home and get a few things for school I 'll be back to pick you up." Nate said and left with giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and went to get ready.

"Guess who ?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned around .

"HARPER, Where were you." I asked.

"I stayed the night at Sabrina's sorry I didn't tell you we were talking about fashion ,and you know how fashion works with me." She smiled.

"Of course I know how fashion works with you. I missed you I have things to tell you and Mitchie later ." I said.

"Okay , I gotta go you need a ride . I 'm leaving with Zeke and pulling Max along with us." She said motioning to Max who was getting his lunch money from the jar.

"Nah. Nate's coming to get me soon." I said with a smile.

"Okay , bye.' she said hugging me and left.

"Bye" I said. I soon heard the doorbell ring. I went to the door to find Nate.

"Hey you ready to go?" he asked .

"Yup" I said while looking around my home. I 'm guessing Justin already left to get Miranda and go to collage afterward. I put on the alarm and locked the door. I headed out with Nate to his car afterward. When we got into the car Nate touched my arm and looked at me.

"Alex do me a favor and don't go anywhere with out people around. Quickly find a friend that's near if I 'm not there. Also if you need me text me. Okay." Nate said to me cautiously.

"After school were going to the police right." I said quietly.

"Yes we are." Nate said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and pulled away. He started the car and we drove to school with my hand in his.

NEXT TIME

"Alex " a voice said behind her. Alex knew who's voice exactly who it was. Dean

"Alex I 'm not done with you yet" He said. Alex was soon startled by tough arms around her waist.

**Review =]**


	12. Police

Crossover: Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

PREVIOSULY

"Hey you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup" I said while looking around my home. I 'm guessing Justin already left to get Miranda and go to college afterward. I put on the alarm and locked the door. I headed out with Nate to his car afterward. When we got into the car Nate touched my arm and looked at me.

"Alex do me a favor and don't go anywhere without people around. Quickly find a friend that's near if I 'm not there. Also if you need me text me. Okay." Nate said to me cautiously.

"After schools were going to the police right." I said quietly.

"Yes we are." Nate said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and pulled away. He started the car and we drove to school with my hand in his.

NOW

With Mitchie and Shane

Mitchie POV

Shane and I headed to out early. We stopped by Starbucks for some early refreshments. We arrived at the parking lot to see Alex and Nate just arrive.

"Hey guys" I said as I hugged them both.

"Fine" Alex and Nate said in unison. Alex looked a bit off.

"Alex are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea, and Mitch, Shane I got to tell you guys something later meet me at my house after school." Alex said.

"Okay" I said as Shane nodded.

"Well I got to go photo shoot" Shane said. I kissed him bye and he left. I looked down at myself I was showing a little. I just smiled and entered the school with Alex and Nate by my side.

Alex POV

I walked in the school and saw Harper coming to me in the hallway.

"Alex guess what?"Harper said excitedly.

"What?" I said

"Deans making out with Gigi in the hallway . Perfect time to break up with him don't ya think." Harper said.

"Uh I already did." I said walking away with Nate. To my locker.

"You did?" Mitchie asked.

"Yea, I 'll tell you guys later" they nodded and went to their lockers. I soon saw Dean coming up the hallway. I felt Nate put his arm around me . I smiled at him.

"Russo, yesterday was fun hope we can do it again some time."Dean said with a smirk.

"NO, it will never happen again Dean you and me are done."i said with confidence.

"Yup" Dean said walking away. I turned to Nate. He smiled at me and pecked my lips.

"Its okay Alex you did great." he said pulling me into an hug. I smiled things were going to get better. Then me and Nate headed to homeroom. I sat down next to Nate as usual. We didn't do much in that class so it just flew by. Next class came; Nate and I didn't have that class together I was taking Art and he was taking music with Mitchie. Good thing Harper was in my class. I tried looking for Harper then couldn't find her. I decided to walk by myself. I started walking the halls then I was grabbed in to a corner by someone.

"Alex" said a voice behind me. I knew who's voice exactly who it was. Dean

"Alex I 'm not done with you yet" He said . I was soon startled by tough arms around her waist.

I looked up to see Nate. "Dean I think you should go."Dean left with a smirk. I looked at Nate still frightened. "It's okay Lex" he said hugging me. Nate walked me to my class, then ran to his. I laughed and saw Harper wink when she saw us.

"Alex" Harper said getting her painting supplies.

"I'll tell you later" I mumbled and she nodded with a slight smirk. The day flew by I saw Dean give me weird looks and Nate being more boyfriendish even though we weren't dating. It was after school I saw Mitch go to Shane's car as I went to Nate's. Harper and Max decided to tag along because Zeke had to finish an project for collage. We arrived home and I decided to cook dinner. I was going to make an Italian dish. Baked Ziti . I took out the ingredients and started cooking. Nate watched me and started to speak up.

"Alex when you going to tell them" Nate said.

"When they arrive" just my luck Harper walked in the kitchen along with Mitchie and Shane. Its now or never. Nate smirked at me.

"You said you needed us." Mitchie said.

"Yea guys sit down" they sat as I continued."Something terrible happened yesterday" I said with a crack in my voice. I couldn't handle the flashbacks of that night.

Nate POV

I knew Alex couldn't take it. So I told them what happened instead . It was a shock to them then Shane grew angry and so did the rest.

"WHAT, I 'M LEAVING WHATS DEAN'S ADRESS." Shane said.

"Guys were going to the police today so don't worry." I said not wanting to cause drama.

"Okay." Mitchie said calm.

"Were going to leave now" Alex said. Alex and I left to the station. I wore on an disguise or a hat and shades and so did Alex. When we arrived the station wasn't busy. I decided to do the talking.

"Hello, I 'm Nate Gray and this is Alex Russo. We are here to report an assault and rape." I said with no hesitation.

"Okay Mr. Gray , go in that office over there and tell them what you told me." The secretary told us. Alex and I went into the office we saw a man on the phone and we took a seat.

"Hello this is the crime unit I 'm Bob." he said. I told him what we were here for and he said he would like to know the story. He soon took out a tape recorded as Alex told what happened.

When we left they said we will get a letter to the court about the date . Our mission was to put this guy in jail.

With the others

Mitchie POV

Alex got raped. Was all that ran through my head. My cousin. One of my best friends. I decided to deal with it later until she got home. I decided to continue to help cook the food with Harper. Since she knew the recipe well. When the food was done we heard the door creak open. It was Alex and Nate. I looked up and ran to her and gave her an hug.

"Alex" was all I said and she broke down in my arms. I took her to the living room couch and sat down next to Shane who was also comforting her. Soon Harper ran in helping her too. I looked up to see Nate already telling Justin and Max who were both shocked and decided to call their parents. This was going to be along day.

Nate POV

I knew Alex needed comforting from other so I told her brothers and they went to call her parents. I had to call my private doctor to get paper work and pictures we took of the slap across her cheek. I had to get the health examination thing to prove Alex wasn't drunk or drugged. Court was going to be in 2 days and I needed to be ready.

NEXT TIME

Alex couldn't take it Dean was crazy he could break out of Jail . She wondered were that sweet loving one was when they first met. Now all she say was s guy being convicted of assault and rape of an 17 year old girl that was under aged.

**REVIEW:]**


	13. My Girlfriend

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

Next Day

Alex woke up to see Mitchie right beside her. On the foot of the bed was Shane and on the sofa chair laded Nate. She had remembered they all had fallen asleep to Friday the 13th. She slowly got up and went down stairs to see her mother cooking breakfast and her dad looking through some papers. Her mom looked up from cooking when she saw Alex.

"Alex"Her mother said softly. Her mom looked as if she was going to break down.

"Mom" Alex said with a slight crack in her voice. Her mom walked over to her and hugged her. Alex had just broke down crying into her mothers arms. Her dad saw what was happening and decided to join the hug. It lasted a couple more minutes until her dad spoke up.

"Alex , I understand whats going on right now we will get you help okay." he said as Alex nodded."The station called court is in 2 weeks"

"Okay, I 'm getting better with the help of my friends ." Alex said. Her mom looked at her.

"Baby , we love you okay its gonna get even better." she said with hope. Alex nodded not knowing what to say. Her mom went back to cooking, and her dad went back to the papers. Soon after Nate walked in . He walked over to Alex and held her around her waist.

"Mornin'" He said as he nuzzled his head in to her neck.

"Hey" she said and turned him around to hug him. He pecked her lips and smiled. Mitchie walked in with Shane's arms around her waist looking exhausted. She walked over to her aunt and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek followed by Shane. Then she went to her uncle and kissed his cheek as Shane shook his hand. Nate had realized he forgot to greet everyone and let go of Alex . He quickly made his way over to Alex's mom and kissed her cheek and ran to her dad and they shook hands. The hand shake was longer than Shane's. Her dad started talking.

"Thank you Nate" her dad said.

"For what sir." Nate said for this sudden gratuity.

"For taking care of my daughter when I wasn't there." Nate smiled and said your welcome and walked to Alex, who was helping her mother set the table.

"Whats up with you and my father?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Nothing. He's just thanking me for the help I gave you." he said with a smile.

"Have I thanked you yet" Alex said.

"No I don't think so" he said wrapping his arms around Alex. Alex turned around to face him.

"Thank you Nate, for everything." Alex said. She then kissed him. Nate automatically kissed back, he knew this was right.

Mitchie and Shane sat some distance away. They were sitting at the kitchen island talking to Harper and Mrs. Russo.

"So I think we should name the babies Isabella for the girl and for boy Irwin." Mitchie said.

"Okay I like Isabella but IRWIN . Mitch I wouldn't even want to be called that." Shane said.[ no offense to anyone who has that name]

"Well Shane that was my great grandfathers name."Harper said.

"Ohh I 'm sorry" Shane said as Harper said its okay and they continued with the conversation.

The Russo boys soon entered the room and greeted everybody and decided to take a seat in the living area and started taking to their father. Breakfast finished soon after and everyone ate while joking and playing around at the table. When everyone was done Mitchie and Shane decided to head home.

"Bye guys ." Mitchie and Shane said and left . Nate had to go soon also.

"Alex I know its a rough time for you , but will you be my girlfriend ?"Nate asked hopefully.

"Sure Nate" Alex said with a smile and kissed him yet again.

"I gotta go see you later" He said and kissed her once more and left. Alex sighed these few days have been rough for her . Alex realized she still had school to go to. Justin had already left . So Harper, Max and her headed to school together in Harper's car since she didn't feel like driving and Max didn't get his permit yet.

When they arrived they saw Mitchie and Nate waiting for us next to Nate's car. Harper and Alex walked over to them while Max went to find his friends.

"Hey" Alex greeted before pecking Nate's lips.

"Hi" Nate said. They all walked in the school and started class. It was an safer day without Dean. Alex didn't have the feeling she was followed . So she didn't have to turn around every two seconds and always be in a hurry. Alex headed to her locker after school to see Nate .

"Hey" he said and pecked her lips.

"Hey , you're taking me home today right." she said with an twinkle in her eye.

"Yup, does you're brother need a ride."

"No, he is chilling with his friends they are going to give him a ride home."

"Okay" he said as Alex shut her locker and they started leaving the building. They soon caught up with Mitchie and Harper who were talking and laughing.

"Hey guys" Alex said.

"Sup, so sleepover at my house guys, then we leave for Florida on the weekend and come home Tuesday." Mitchie said.

"Who's going to be there?" Nate asked.

"Well." Mitchie said pretending to think."Shane, Harper, Zeke, Justin ,Miranda ,Alex..."

"Ohh okay ." Nate said grinning at Mitchie's sarcasm.

"Harper , How are things with Zeke."Alex said as if she was missing a part of her best friends life.

"Great. He told me that people are already looking at him for jobs in extraterrestrial species in the science career track. And its hasn't even been a full year in collage yet, Him and Justin were offered jobs when they finish collage" She said.

"Wow I didn't even know with all the drama in our house hold you miss a lot of stuff." I said.

Harper giggled at her comment. They all headed out Mitchie left with Harper and texted Shane as Nate and Alex left.

When Nate and Alex arrived home Alex rushed to her room. Nate decided to follow her.

"Alex"Nate said while kissing her neck. Alex giggled.

"Nate stop, the faster I pack the faster you get to go home and pack."

"Well I love the fact you're going to be in a bikini in Florida." Nate smirked holding up one.

"Ha ha Nate." Alex said as she continued packing. After an 10 minute make out, they left for Nate's house.

Mitchie looked at her body an sighed. She kept thinking to her self that she was pregnant and happy. But she wasn't she was scared as hell. She kept thinking how the hell is it going to come out. She was young and even though Shane said he would be there for her could her kids handle the life of and celebrity babies. With cameras and people attacking them every minute saying ' they are so cute' or 'whats their names' and an even better one 'are you pregnant again.' She was almost on her 7 months mark. It was only 2 more months until she was going to give birth. Shane soon walked in the room.

"Mitch are you going to wear an bikini?"

"I'm not sure" she said still skeptical about her body.

"Well I love the baby bump, I say go with what you got and show others what they don't have." Shane said.

"That was such a dumb comment Shane."Mitchie grinned.

"A least it got you to smile."Shane said kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

_**Polyvore Links**_

**Question Time:**

**What is going to happen at the trial?**

**How will Florida go?**

**Did you see Lemonade Mouth?:) loved it hate it **

**Review:) Favorite :0 Alert ;)**

**sorry late with story but was it worth the wait. Idk **


	14. Location Miami, Florida

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 14

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

Alex walked out of the kitchen with two bags of potato chips."Nate can you please grab the 10 water bottles out of your fridge and put them in that duffel bag" she said pointing to the black bag on his sofa.

"Alex why are we bringing potato chips and water bottles." he said taking a bag of potato chips from Alex.

"Cause, I get hungry and... thirsty." she said grabbing the potato chips back."Besides this is for the plane tomorrow."

"Whatever Alex. Lets get out of this place and head to Mitchie's house." he said grabbing his car keys. He took his bags and tossed it in the car with Alex's. Alex came out side carrying her bag of water bottles and chips."Lets go mi amigo"

"Don't you mean novio?" Alex said wrapping her arms around Nate.

"Yeah mi novio." he said giving her kiss, going into another make out session yet again.

Where the hell is everybody thought Mitchie. She paced around her comfy family room floor in her pajamas. Shane walked out of the Kitchen with a water bottle in his hand.

"Sup Mitch."

"Sup really Shane. I have the worst morning sickness and have the hugest headache and all you can say is 'Sup' Ugh." Mitchie sat down on the couch with her head in her hands. Shane walked over and sat next to her.

"It's okay Mitch , too much stress is bad for you and the babies." Shane said rubbing her belly.

"I know , I know its just thought that there was a lot drama in this life. But this is over just a lot of drama."

"Mitch I'm sorry for bringing into my mess of a life."

"I know you are; but , its not your fault you can sing. Its your genes fault."

"Uh okay then Mitch maybe you should lye down or something."

"Maybe your right. I 'll be in my room if you need me." She said getting up and walking to her room. Shane was left alone to greet the group of friends that will be coming any time now. After a while of waiting Shane headed up stairs then the doorbell rang. He zoomed down the stairs like he was on an lost island and he finally had saw human civilization on boats coming to rescue him.

"Hey Guys." he greeted Harper and Zeke. Soon later Miranda and Justin arrived. Mitchie soon woke up from her slumber when she heard her room door open.

"Hey Mitch." Harper greeted with the others.

"Hey Guys you are early." Mitchie responded half awake.

"Yea we guessed you need freedom from Shane."

"Hey" Shane said. Everybody laughed.

"Love you Shane." Harper said.

"A Huh" Every one laughed and started talking yet again about random stuff.

Nate walked out his house yet again fixing his shirt. While Alex walked out with a brush trying to make her hair look normal instead of a birds nest.

"Nate its all your fault were going to be late." Alex chanted.

"Well you said lets go inside." Nate replied back.

"Whatever." Alex said walking to the car. Nate wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"Not again Nate were going to be late."She hopped out of Nate's arms into the car.

"I can't wait until Florida." Nate said to himself and hopped in the car as-well.

They arrived at Mitchie's home 10 minutes later.

"Nate lets sneak in the house through the back door and walk in the kitchen and take out random food so it looks like we were here all along" Alex said with a smirk.

"Great plan Alex;but, who has the key to the back door?"

"I do." Alex said smirking holding up her keys.

"Okay what is something you fear the most." Miranda asked Harper.

"Colors that don't blend." Harper looked at Justin.

"Science is taking over by robots"He looked at Mitchie.

"Being pushed off a cliff."Mitchie looked at Zeke.

"That there are no extraterrestrial life on any planets." He looked at Shane.

"I lost my voice." He said. Harper asked the next question.

"Yeah , I'm next Whats the weirdest thing you ev-" Harper stopped,"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yea somebody's downstairs." Miranda said.

"Okay the plan is Mitchie stay up stairs with Miranda and Harper. Boys let's split up. Down stairs." everybody agreed and left. Shane walked down the stairs straight to the back door to see it open. He walked toward the kitchen and her sounds of pots and pans being messed with. He walked in.

Nate and Alex jumped the fence and ran to Mitchie's back door. It was really dark outside. Alex took out the key and opened the door. It was very quiet. They must be upstairs Alex thought. Alex and Nate went to the Kitchen and started laying snacks and stuff on the table; while Nate was trying to find a place to put their bags. He ended up stuffing them in many cabinets.

"Well Alex this was an success." Nate said with an wink.

"I knew it would be." She leaned up and kissed him. Another make out session started. Things were knocked on the floor and more. They were interrupted by a loud coughing sound. They looked up to see Shane smirking at them.

"Hey Shane." Alex said with her face red like an tomato. Nate hid behind Alex's head.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He said with a smirk.

"U mm just getting some snacks" Alex said signaling towards the kitchen counter.

"Nate don't act like I can't see you" Shane said.

"Damn it" Nate said loud enough for Shane to hear. Mitchie walked in with the others seconds later.

"Shane, what's taking so long?" Mitchie said looking up at Shane not realizing the others in the room. Shane motioned forward to them."Ohh Hi guys why are you guys so late?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Stuck in traffic"Nate suggested. Alex giggled.

"You know what I don't care, all that matters is that you're here with us and are going to Florida." she said. They all got ready for a fun night. They stayed up eating junk food as Mitchie ate vegetable chips instead. The night went pretty well they shared laughs while eating pizza and watched the hangover. They shared gossip around school and secrets. When the day was done they all picked an spot in the room to spend the rest of the night. They woke up early to catch their flight to Florida.

"Shane, can you give birth on a plane?" Mitchie asked as they were driving up to the airport in their 8 seat BMW.

"I don't think so Mitchie, maybe it's possible."Shane said hoping that wouldn't happen to their kid.

"Well I hope it doesn't happen to me." Shane felt the words were just taken out of his mouth. He looked at Mitchie, she was his soul mate; and, he knew this trip to Florida would change everything. Boarding the plane was pretty easy first class of course. When they arrived a car had been waiting for them to pick them up and take them to the hotel. They stayed at Trump Plaza. Penn house suite. The first night in Miami was great. They went to the beach and ate at one of the restaurants near the shore. They next day they woke up to go to breakfast. Then they went to the theater to see a play. Then went to lunch at a fancy café; Then a stop at some of the historic places. Soon after that they went on a walk in the city than later; dinner at a popular restaurant. They all decided to go to the beach at 5 in the morning to watch the sunrise.

"Nate why are we going to the beach when its cold and dark outside." Alex said getting out her bikini.

"To see the beautiful sunrise, Alex." Nate told her trying to find his white tank top.

They arrived at the beach moments later with the others. All of them went to play in the water. While the sun rose.

_**Polyvore Links**_

**Question Time:**

**Florida is great …. so far ;) Predict.**

**Why does Shane think this trip to Florida will change everything?**

**Should I speed up the story a little more ?**

**Review:) Favorite :0 Alert ;)**


	15. Beach to Remember

Crossover :Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock Chapter 15

I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS

THEY ARE NOT WIZARDS / MITCHIE DID GO TO CAMPROCK BUT DIDNT KEEP IN TOUCH WITH ANYBODY

They stayed in the water for and while Mitchie not too sure to get her belly wet stayed along the shore."Since when don't you like the water," she turned around to see Shane." I mean in camp you loved late night swims in the lake."

"Well Shane in camp I wasn't 7 almost 8months pregnant." she said with a smirk.

"Still no excuse."

"Well to me it is. I don't want to in danger the baby for my own fun."Shane looked at Mitchie questioning her. They had a long moment of silence before the sun causally rose.

"Mitch remember when we were talking about marriage?"

"Yea" she said not looking at him.

"Well do you want to ?" this time she turned and faced him straight in the eye.

"Want to what ?" Shane got on one knee a grabbed the ring in his water proof swimsuit pocket.

"Mitchie, Marry me?" She stood there shocked.

Alex and Nate were building a sand castle. They had felt as if they were little kids again. "Nate lay down for an minute." Nate gave Alex an questioning look. He slowly laid down on the sand. Alex began piling sand on his feet.

"Alex are planing on burring me in sand."

"Yea"

"You didn't ask for my permission."

"So" Nate grunted and let her continue to pile sand on him. He knew he couldn't win over Alex. Alex looked up to see Mitchie and Shane approaching them.

"What 'ch a do-in'?" Shane said looking as normal as possible. Alex saw a gleam of light reflect on Mitchie's finger.

"Oh My -AHHHH. You're getting married."

"I know right."

"Am I going to be the maid of honor."

"I know right."

"'But Shane who is going to be you best man."

"I know right."

Mitchie kept on saying the same thing staring at her ring with an grin.

"Aww you guys are so cute." Miranda said with her arms around Justin. They had happened to be engaged too and were getting married next month.

"Let me see the ring." Harper ran up to Mitchie with Zeke following her. They jumped up and down like little girls. The following day they all went out to dinner for the last time.

"Well we got to leave to night. So Alex and I are going to start packing . Lets meet back in the living room at 9'o clock" Nate said going to there part of the suite. (BTW: its Monday night.)

They all left to get ready to leave Miami.

"I'm going to miss it here." Mitchie said to Shane.

"Me too." they smiled at each other and continued packing their belongings.

"Nate how many days until trial."

"11 days." Alex sighed she didn't want to see his face again. Nate walked over to Alex and put his arms around her."It's going to be okay babe." he said kissing her forehead. She knew she could trust Nate . She smiled and kissed him. In 11 days Dean will be going to a Juvenile Detention center. She couldn't help but think of what it would be like when he got out. They all met up in the living room at 9 and started walking to the lobby to check out. When they got to the lobby they saw paparazzi blocking the door. They checked out and were led to an back door to leave were they're car was waiting for them. Moments later after an long ride to the airport they got seated in the plane.

"I love technology" Alex whispered to Nate . Every one was sleeping so they had to keep quiet. Nate chucked lightly at Alex's comment. They started talking until they fell asleep.

Alex slept peacefully.

_10 years later_

_Alex walked out of her home and picked up her little 4 year old daughter Gina. She happened to be playing with her dolls out side again. She walked back inside and placed her in the play pen in the family room. She heard the cry of an baby from the monitor. She ran upstairs to her 2 months old son's room. She smelled an foul scent and began changing his diaper. After finishing she walked down stairs with James in her arms, to answer the doorbell that was constantly ringing. She looked to see Mitchie and her twins Isabella and Isaiah walk in. They were 11 years old. Mitchie was 8 months pregnant now. She smiled and greeted Alex and her kids. They sat in the living room talking while Isabella and Isaiah were playing with James and Gina. After hours of talking they left and Alex went to prepare dinner. Nate came home moments later. He was back from his producing job. When dinner was done they ate and they put the kids to bed. After the kids were asleep Nate got a call from his mom to come over. Nate left Alex with the kids. Alex knew Nate's father was sick so he had to go. She fell asleep . She woke up to the front door creaking open and someone coming in the house. She thought it was Nate and didn't bother to do any thing. The figure walked closer to her. It wasn't Nate it was Dean. He tackled Alex to the ground and kissed her forcefully. Alex was frozen at his touch. This time Dean left his mark by getting her pregnant. Nate came home and found her like that . He called the police and told them what happened. Weeks after finding out what happened Nate left with the kids to live with Beth. He filed divorce knowing that he couldn't raise a kid that wasn't his. Alex was left lonely with Dean's kid. _

Alex woke up sweating. She realized that Nate and everybody else on the plane was asleep still. She got up and walked to the bathroom . She washed her face and looked in the mirror."What am I going to do?" she said to herself questioning the future.

Mitchie found herself staring at her ring for most of the plane ride. She wondered how just one ring can make an big difference.

"Hey Mitch, what are you doing?" a sleepy Shane said looking at her.

"Nothing Love"

"Okay" he went back to sleep soon later Mitchie did the same.

When they arrived home school was school. The trial date was coming sooner than Alex thought. Nate encouraged her to be strong. Mitchie was now on her 8 month mark and the baby was kicking a lot more now. Shane was getting the prep-dad jitters and had many talks with his father about it on the phone. His parents were coming back the day after the trial. They had been gone for awhile. They had business to deal with back in California .

**The Court Day**

Alex's home was quiet. Nobody said a word they all got ready by themselves and ate breakfast alone. Alex only said Nate was going to drive her there and she would meet them there. Harper said she was going with her. Mitchie was at home getting ready to support Alex along with her parents. The brothers were all set Jason had to miss it because of an emergency her wasn't sharing with anybody. They all left only curious to what this day my hold.

**Polyvore Links**

**Questions?**

** going to happen at the trial?**

** is your favorite character ?**

** Dean end up guilty or not- guilty ? Predict**

**Review :) Alert ;) Favorite :0**


	16. Flashbacks and New Beginnings

**I do not own anything but concept of story.**

**Heyy sorry its been so long. Im not sure if I am going to update this again but feel free to review with some ideas luv - Wrd Writing **

"Alex" Nate said as she ran in his arms crying. She was scared. Nate gave Harper an quick side hug because Alex was still hanging on to him.

"Want to get some coffee?" Nate suggested as they all got in the car. They found Mitchie, Shane and Zeke in there as well. They all left to Starbucks to get some coffee. When they were driving to City hall it was crowded with reporters. Alex put her hand on Nate's as Shane drove inside.

"Alexandria Russo and guests are to enter the court room now." The officer said. Everyone got up and walked inside as Alex was walking towards the door she pulled Nate's hand back. Nate could tell it was a signal to talk, so he walked back with her to the lobby.

"Nate I-" Alex looked up to see Dean in handcuffs with guards behind them.

"Well well if it isn't Nate the great; and sexy Lexie" Nate looked mad beyond mad a matter of fact.

"Dean." Nate said as Alex stood behind him refusing her and Deans eyes to meet again.

"Moriarty, lets go." said one of the guards dragging him into the court room. As Dean left Alex burst-ed out crying, in Nate's arms.

"Its okay babe." he held her and kissed her forehead. Alex looked at Nate and kissed on the lips.

"I love you Nate Gray."

"I love you too Alex Russo."

They walked in the court room hand in hand. The sat down and waited any further directions.

After the introduction of court, the proscuptors were proving their case the defendents sat down without worry.

"Now we have a victim here. She was sexual assaulted, and or raped by the suspect. Can we call her to the stand." Alex got up and walked to the stand by the judges approval. She swore on the bible and was offically ready to be questioned.

"Alex can you tell us how you met the suspect ?"

"Well," Alex sifted in her seat."i was getting out of my home that I had been in for months due to a break up I had. " Nate felt gulity." My friends were encorgeing me to see sunlight again. So I did, I went to one of the hot spots in NYC, Central Park. I was skateboarding in Central park. And then I fell off."

**Flash back**

"_I'm so sorry miss" he said. I was to starstruck by his looks to say anything._

"_I-i-m-m okay-y" I said still choked up on my words ._

"_I'm Dean, Dean Moriarty." he had said with a smile._

_I grew up all the courage in the world to speak up."Alex Russo"_

"_Well what a beautiful name. I never see a lot of females skateboarding."He said._

"_Well I'm not your typical female Moriarty"I said in a clever tone. My esteem was going back up with the power in my voice. _

"_Well,well Russo . I am liking what I'm hearing. How about we exchange numbers and I take you out tonight." he said with a foolish smirk. _

"_Sure" I said with a build up in confidence ._

**End of Flash Back**

"He seemed sweet then he got clingy and rough."

**Flash Back **

"_Alex I don't like you hanging around Nate."_

"_What if I want to."_

"_Trust me you don't" he said grabbing my arm roughly._

"_Ow."_

"_What was that ?" he said giving me an scary face. _

"_Nothing."_

"_Better have been nothing." He said grabbing to my arm tighter_.

**End of Flash Back **

"Then the day that changed my life."

**Flash Back **

_I saw Dean approach me at the playground. _

"_Hey you wanted to me me here." he said calmly. _

"_Yea." I said letting the silence fall upon us."I-i-i wanttobreakup" I said quickly._

"_What?" he said not understanding what I said._

" _I want to break up Dean. It s been two months and I 'm not feeling us."i said as sweetly as possible hoping for a calm reaction. I of course got the opposite. I felt pain upon my cheek._

"_YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME . I HELPED YOU GET OVER NATE AND YOU OWE ME" He said angry. I was shocked as to what just happened. Next thing I know I was being pulled into the darkness._

**End of Flash Back **

By now Alex eyes and cheeks were fill of tears falling down. She got of the stand and ran straight into Nate's arms. The day went by slowly, Nate testified to tell what he saw along with Dean who stared straight at Alex for the whole time. Nate just held her tighter. When it was over, he was proven guilty. And was sent to jail for a 30 year sentence in prison because he was 18 and a legal adult. Alex was happy with the out come, she thought that by then she would have a life.

1 month later

Mitchie walked out of Shane's bedroom into the garden were breakfast was being served she was waddling by now. Shane ran behind her out of the room to garden to catch up because she had a woken before him.

"Mitch why didn't you wake me up ?" he said yawning.

"Because you look so peaceful." they arrived at the table to be greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Gray.

"Hey my babies finally woke up." said Mrs. Gray.

"Yup, good morning."

"Morning honey come sit and eat."

"Mom, Dad." Shane sat down tired . They all started to eat and then Mitchie felt a sudden pain.

"Shane" Shane heard a dripping sound and looked at the floor to see a puddle.

"Mitchie, lets go Now." He said helping her to his car which wasn't far. He placed her on the plastic he put on his car just in case and checked for the over night bags in the trunk. He told his mom to call everyone and come to the hospital.


	17. End:The Start of A New Chapter

Looking back over the years things have changed. Sure I had fame and fortune, but that didn't really matter what meant the most to me was my family. We are currently in the living room for Christmas morning Shane, Dylan, Delia and I. The twins are currently 5 years old and have just started kindergarten that September. We currently reside in New York still. Most of the gang still does excluding Nate and Alex who have moved to Los Angles. However they flew down for the week for Christmas. Speaking of Nate and Alex where are they?

"NATE ,ALEX!" I scream still snuggled up to Shane on the couch of our penthouse home. Of course, they come in tumbling down looking like hot messes as usual. I look towards Shane shaking my head, "Merry Christmas guys" I say as they tackle Shane and I on the couch.

"Hey beauties." Alex says grinning while getting up and walking towards the twins as if she is going to attack which she eventually does. They scream with laughter and joy running away from their crazy aunt. Nate looks towards us with a smirk.

"So, what's up losers?" he says sitting in between Shane and I his hands on either sides of us. He's been with Alex for way too long. I and Shane share a look. Yeah I guess we thought exactly the same thing and bust out laughing pissing of Nate because he is out of the joke. He grumble something and gets off I think he is off to find Alex. Sometime Later Nate appears with both the twins in his arms giggling and Alex behind with a tray of coffee in her hand and sets in down on the coffee table.

She sits across me and Shane as she sips some coffee. "I have a movie coming out next year April I expect you at the premiere" I give her a look.

"Why wouldn't I be there I mean I am in the movie stupid " she smirks at me .

"Oh I didn't realize since my names first on the poster and everything else." This Bitch. She suddenly breaks out into a laugh. "I just kidding, you looked so angry." I should know her by now.

"Btw I sing on the soundtrack also so." She gives me an evil look.

"Time to open presents!" Shane interjects stopping me and Alex from bickering. The twins start ripping at everything for the next hour or so. Shane and Alex do also as Nate and I tear a few things here and there just enjoying the moment. I take some photos and put them on Instagram and twitter.

As the day winds down we start getting ready to head to the more clam yet lively part of the city to see the rest of the family for Christmas dinner. We arrive at my parents' home to see many cars occupying the lot. My family home is huge we park in the garage next to Justin's car. We storm through the back door to see the house is packed. We see Shane's parents; Alex's and mines of course, and greets them all. I notice that Delia and Dylan have let go of my hands to play with their cousins. I start towards the kitchen to help finish up dinner.

"Mitchie can you help Alex icing those cupcakes," mom says "Alex stop eating the icing!" she scolds Alex pouts" please watch her too." She kisses my forehead and lets me head towards the cakes. After constantly scolding Alex the food is done and everybody is now at the dinner table.

Alex POV

I smile at my surrounds holding Nate's hand under the table I glance at my engagement ring. This year is going to be a good one. Everybody is so happy and at peace. I can't wait to start my life with Nate and have kids of our own, I can't wait to be as happy and in love as my parents are when I'm their age.

The night turns dark and people are finishing up partying for the day, it was nice seeing my family living far is hard but totally worth it, I have so much here but I not a big fan of staying in one places for long. Next year Nate and I plan on moving to England for a month or two after our wedding then moving to Miami late next year. Sure change is a lot but we don't mind. We arrive home around 12:00 am. Nate is carrying Dylan while Shane is carrying Delia up to their rooms. I go up to my room saying goodnight to Mitchie on the way. I change into my pjs and snuggle up under the covers waiting for Nate.

"Hey" Nate comes over kisses me on the cheek and heads to the bathroom to change for bed. I sit back and start to get sleepy. As soon as I feel myself let go the bathroom door opens and I hear Nate arrive on the bed, "No kiss goodnight" he says . I smirk while trying to keep my eyes closed. I hear him snicker and he starts to tickle me. I let out a roar of laughter.

"NATE STOP , STOP" he finally stops as I try and catch my breath, "I hate you " I mumble as I try and fall asleep turning away from him.

"No you love me." He pulls me close to him and kisses me on the lips which I can't help but kiss back we break apart and I snuggle up to him. "I love you"

"I love you too." I peck his lips and snuggle closer to him and close my eyes.

Mitchie POV

_Love is patient. Love is kind._ I wake up early and jog around central park. I love this cold weather and the snow on trees. The beauty of nature and life, I suddenly think of a quote one of my favorite authors Henry David Thoreau, once said "_There is no value in life except what you choose to place upon it and no happiness in any place except what you bring to it yourself."__  
_


End file.
